A Child's Crest
by little.lost.panda
Summary: Summary: A five year old girl dissapears from the party she was attending. No one knows where she went, will she get home safe or will she be changed forever?
1. Splattered Cake

**I took the liberty of writing this story a long time ago. And since I have no idea how to continue as of now, I will show it to you, for hope that you will inspire me with your crazy reviews. I have wrote down a few chapters for this story, so I will start with the first one, and see how everyone likes it.**

* * *

**Kagura's POV**

Five year old Samantha Letch was in her best party dress. Light pink with white flowers at the hem. Her hair was golden yellow. Samantha was half American, half Japanese. She was attending her friend, Chihiro's, birthday party. In her hand was a small, box shaped present. Wrapped in sky blue paper, it held a pink Power Ranger. (A/N: Remind you of someone?" Her mother, Kagura, was dressed in normal clothes. Kagura rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Chihiro's mother, Kami, opened the door. Kagura ushered Samantha inside.

The little girl rushed off to play with her friends. Making sure to keep an eye on her, Kagura sat down with the other parents.

Samantha was a know coward. She was scared of _everything_. The party went on and soon, it was cake time. The children gathered round. Chihiro's older sister was cutting the cake. Samantha was right behind the birthday girl, when inline to get cake and ice-cream. As Chihiro moved away so Samantha could get some, Samantha smiled up at Saki. Saki handed her a plate of cake and pointed where to go to get ice-cream. Kagura smiled. Her daughter was happy. She turned away to help a child, but spun around at the screaming. Just in time to see the plate of cake hit the ground, and her daughter disappear into thin air.

"Samantha!"

* * *

**Wow. Looking at it and typing it, I changed a few things. But it was only to add compound sentences, and to take out a lot of unnecessary commas. I can't understand why, I can't write descriptive chapters now, but this one only had one speaking part. It's incomprehensible! Well, off to write the next chapter. Happy reading.**


	2. Mommy where are you?

**Ok. Chapter two, coming up. Sit back in your seats and enjoy the ride. But please, feel free to leave a review and even help me think of a title for this story of mine that I happen to love so much.**

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

A little golden haired girl with mild cream skin, wearing a light pink dress with white flowers at the hem found herself in the middle of a forest. A dark forest. A scary forest.

"Mommy! Where are you?" Yelled the little girl. "I'm scared." she finished in a whisper. Samantha cowered. Cautiously, she looked around before taking a step. Then another. She started to run. After running for a long time, she decided to rest at the base of a tree. The tree was very big, and had red vines going from branch to branch. She absentmindedly started picking at the bark.

"Stop that. It tickles." A voice from above said. Samantha froze. Slowly, Samantha lifted her head till she was looking straight up. A face had appeared in the tree. The tree was laughing. Shaking. "It tickles."

"Mommy!" She screamed as she ran. She ran till she was out of the forest and in a little meadow. She stopped when she went down. Looking to see what she tripped over, she found a pile of rocks. Samantha set up straight, resting a big. She didn't notice when the rocks moved. The rock creature silently moved to where he could see the girl. He watched her curiously at first, then grew a grand ol' smirk on his face.

"Are you lost?" he asked in his best sugar sweet voice. Samantha jumped.

"Who are you?" she asked. Fear quivered in her voice.

"I am Gotsumon. A rock hard Digimon that's hard to crack."

"D-Digimon? What's that?" Samantha stuttered curiously.

"Digimon. Short for Digital Monster. This place is the Digital World." Gotsumon stated.

"Th-this isn't real! It can't be real!" Samantha quivered from head to toe.

"And why can't it? Digimon are as real as the hair on your head. Why are you scared? I'm not scary am I?" Gotsumon sneered. Samantha was absolutely shaking now.

"P-please. Leave me alone. G-go away." Samantha stuttered. A figure jumped down from the trees.

"The kid said to leave her along. You better two it." the white cat that stood on two feet threatened. She wore yellow gloves.

"Hey! Leave us alone. We were just having a friendly chat, right kid?" Gotsumon called. Samantha whimpered. The cat shrugged.

"_Lightning Paw_!" was yelled. Gotsumon was on the ground. He picked himself up and…ran. Gotsumon was long gone before the cat turned to Samantha.

"Are you ok? My name's Gatomon."

"I'm Samantha." Samantha absolutely beamed.

* * *

**Did you like it? Huh? Did ya? I really need help thinking of a title name for this. Please, send in a request for the title. Next chapter will be up in a few minutes. Heh. How many authors can say that. **


	3. Digimon?

**Hey, hey! How ya'll doing? I'm going to have some bacon right after this chapter. So…enjoy!**

* * *

The girl stared at Gatomon. It made her nervous. She shifted her weight back and forth. Samantha pushed her way up and stood on shaky legs.

"W-where am I?" she asked quietly. "Where's my mommy?" she whispered.

"You're in the Digital World. Home on the Digimon." Gatomon stated.

"C-can you t-tell me what D-Digimon-what Digimon…"

"What Digimon are?" Gatomon finished. Samantha nodded. "Digimon is a short term for Digital Monsters. Digimon are really computer data, as a friend of mine told me once. The Digital World is data too. Right now, you are data." Gatomon told her. Samantha took this in the best way a five year old could, she fell over, backwards. Gatomon rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. There was no answer. Samantha had fainted. "Ah great." Gatomon sighed. She heaved the small girl into hear arms the best she could, for Samantha was taller than her, if only by a head, and leapt away.

* * *

Ugnh." Samantha lifted her head. She looked around and didn't recognize where she was. She could tell she was in a house. It had walls that were covered in pictures and windows.

"Gatomon, she's awake." A calm voice broke the silence.

"Is she ok?" Samantha recognized Gatomon's voice. Gatomon walked closer to the girl, and found herself in a sweeping hug. It wasn't like she couldn't breathe, she just wasn't use to being hugged by a person she hardly knew. She felt cold wetness splatter her fur. Samantha was crying. Gatomon let herself be hugged, she hated tears, and hoped the hug would stop them.

"I'm scared. I don't like it here. I want to go home." Samantha choked. Gatomon felt bad for her. A throat cleared.

* * *

**Well…I had breakfast before I finished this. Bleck. Sausage and surup is really good. ****J I love this little sign. Eek! Sorry, I really want to express myself, and since I lost my voice, I can only do that through writing. So I'm going a little crazy. **


	4. The Egg

**Hey. Ready to start? I am. Currently waiting for my stories to appear on the board. I've got three chapters and not ONE has appeared yet! I'm probably the only person that has EVER happened to. I feel special. **

**EDIT: I have edited this to remove a distracting A/N that appeared in the middle of the story. I'm currently looking for the notebook I originally wrote this in as that has the next few chapters in it and I will post the next few chapters when I find it. **

"Samantha Letch, if you want to go home, you must complete your journey." the old man said importantly.

"Gennai, what do you mean journey? Kari and the others already saved both worlds." Gatomon cried.

"She doesn't need to save any world Gatomon, she must find her crest and learn to use it. That is all." the old man, Gennai, explained.

"Then I can go home?" Samantha asked shakily. Gatomon turned back to the girl. Gennai nodded. "W-what do I have to do to get this 'crest'?" she asked, getting her stutter back.

"Be yourself." Gatomon answered this time. Samantha was puzzled.

"It will soon become clear." Gennai told her, handing a necklace over to her as he said it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your crest tag. You put the crest in it." he said, handing a device to her this time. "This is your digivice, it will help your partner digivolve." He handed her an egg. A big egg. It was black with brown smudges. Gatomon looked at the digivice closely.

"Gennai, that's the old version. That's not a D-3." Gatomon said quizzically.

"Correct Gatomon. That's because Samantha would've helped in the fight against the Dark Masters. But since she had yet to be born, she couldn't. She can still meet her partner thought."

"What's a partner?" Samantha piped. She was starting to trust Gennai. Gatomon seemed to, and she trusted Gatomon.

"A partner is someone who will protect you. Your partner is also your best friend, or will become your best friend." Gatomon answered, thinking of Kari, who she hadn't seen in two years.

"Gatomon, I want you to be my partner." Samantha stated, taking Gatomon off guard.

"I've already got a partner." Gatomon shook her head. "Your partner is in the egg. I'm sorry." Gatomon truly was sorry. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to be with the girl. Samantha nodded, trying to cry.

"Gatomon, you could accompany Samantha on her journey. You and one other Digimon. Do you wish to go?"

"Yes!" Gatomon screamed. "I'll take Patamon. He loves little kids." Samantha hugged Gatomon again. She was ecstatic. Gatomon was calmer, but excited all the same.

"Good. Now Samantha, take care of that egg, and the Digimon inside it. I've got a change of clothes for you. Go change, Gatomon will watch the egg till you get back." Gennai instructed, handing a pile of clothes to her. Samantha went into the other room.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Gatomon asked, "What's so important about her Gennai? Why've you taken such an interest in her?"

"It's hard to say. But I think it's her crest. She calls to me because of her crest. Now, don't go asking what that crest it. Wait and see." Gennai finished. Gatomon had no time to answer, for Samantha stepped into the room. Her new outfit consisted of a dark brown blouse, and matching pants. An auburn coat that reached her knees. Chocolate brown boots to boot. A string held her digivice around her neck.

"H-how do I look?" Samantha asked nervously.

"You look great Sam Jam!" Gatomon smiled using a nickname she had just thought up. Samantha was delighted.

"Samantha, Gatomon, egg. Good luck. Give my best to Patamon. Good luck and farewell." Gennai waved them off. The young girl, carrying the black and brown egg, with a white cat beside her, set out on an adventure.

**Phew. Glad that's done. Sorry I took so long to update this (only about a week) but I sort of had some other stuff to do. Oh! I'm so excited. My English teacher, Mrs. Dickerson, had us do an assignment, it was a soundtrack thingy. And today, she called me up to discuss how I did. I got a 100 points (of course) and in my report thingy, I mentioned my account on her, and my stories. She wants to read them! I can't wait! I told her my account name, and the name of the website, and am currently wait for her review to tell me how I did! I can't wait! This is just so cool. **


End file.
